Twilight Lunar Eclipse
by Assassin-of-the-Arctic
Summary: What if Bella left Forks after Edward broke up with her? What if she decides she needs help of a couple of old friends? And out of this comes a new and improved Bella? Time to raise hell warning, slight sexual remarks, lemon, swearing and alcohol usage
1. Getting Out

Chapter 1 (I do not own Twilight...but i do own the OC Characters)

It's been seven months since Edward left; Charlie is suggesting that I need to see a shrink but I told him I would be ok. I've been hanging out with Jacob more but something feels off. I can tell he has a crush on me but I don't want to hurt his feelings…he is a really good guy but not the guy I want. I couldn't take it anymore, so one day when Charlie went to La Push to go fishing with Billy Black I packed all my clothes, money, toiletries in my duffle bag and called a taxi "Hello? I would like to have one plane ticket to the airport? Ten minutes? Ok thank you, bye" I hung up and I went to my desk and written a letter

"**Dear Charlie, I'm sorry I couldn't stay any longer. Everything felt it was spiraling out of control; I just need some time to get back to me. Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself, I'll write everyday and I will probably come back someday. If mom asks tell her I'm just traveling. Take care of yourself for me.**

**Love always, Bella"**

I wiped the tears that were going down my face and as soon as I heard the taxi's engine enter the driveway I went downstairs and walked out the front door and sat into the cab. "To the airport right?" the cab driver asked me as I stared at the house "yes…" the drive felt too long, and I could have sworn in the forest I saw a wolf look at me meeting my eyes for a second before it turned around and the cab drove down the road, as I got to the airport I went to the reservation deck to buy a ticket "where to Miss Swan?" the lady asked me as she typed on her computer as she looked for available flights "Miami, Florida" I said checking the time "Ok, Fast-flight has a seat available, its in second-class would you like that?" she asked again still typing "yes, how much?" I said going into my bag "$346.00 ma'am" she said looking up the price, I handed her the money and she gave me a print out of the ticket "thank you have a good day" I said with a small smile "you too" the lady said shaking my hand. I walked to the terminal and as soon as I got on the plane I heard my phone go off; it was a text from Jacob.

"**Bella where the hell are you? Charlie just called my dad in tears telling him about you running away; please tell me where you are" **

I couldn't respond….it would make it harder if I did. I just got into my seat and turned off my phone and as the plane took off I felt the held back tears slide down my face.

5 hours later

I managed to get a taxi after 20 minutes of trying. "Hey, um can you take me to this address?" I asked as I showed him a slip of paper "alright miss" he mumbled as I put on my seatbelt and after 10 minutes I was finally there, I gave him the money and i took out my duffle bag from the cab and walked to the front door of a house, it looks like they are sleeping…but it was only 11am they would be up awake by now. I rang the doorbell once and I waited for about 5 minutes until I see the lights go on and I hear someone mumbling "who the hell is up this damn late?" as soon the door opened and behind it was a girl about 17 she had shoulder-length black hair, as tiny as Alice standing at 4'10 looking as fit and as feminine as ever and piercing blue eyes glaring at me while wearing a black tank top and white shorts "Hey Bells you could have called woman! I would have made this place a bit cleaner if you were coming down" she said smiling as she pulled me into a hug "sorry Jessie…..alot has been going on" I whispered as I hugged her back "well don't just stand there, come in!" Jessie said opening the door for me "thanks" I walked into her house "come let me get you settled, oh and Sherri is here" she said smiling as she took my duffle bag from me "cool! You two are still going out?" I said smiling more as we both walked up the stairs to the second floor "yeah we are still going strong" Jessie said blushing a bit.

As we went into a room I saw Jessie's girlfriend Sherri, she had her hair in a ponytail and oh course I see pizza boxes on the floor, empty Oreo containers on the bed and the Playstation 2 hooked up to the flat-screen, typical Friday night for them

"hey you wanna join us? I got another game controller somewhere" Jessie said putting my duffle bag into another room and looking through a hallway closet "AHA! There it is!" she smirked as she got another game controller "alright sounds fun, hey Sherri long time no see" I said giving Sherri a hug" "yeah, when was the last time we actually hung out?" Sherri said giving me a light squeeze "about 3rd grade after Jessie got into a fight" I laughed remembering the day "he had it coming to him" Jessie said plunking herself down on the bed and grabbing a controller "he was about 3 times bigger than you" Sherri laughed "still had it coming to him" Jessie said resuming the game "He was in the 5th grade" I said "still he was being a little bastard" Jessie said as she picked her character to be Kakashi Hatake "he just asked you a question" I said as I sat on the bed with Sherri "he asked if Sherri would take off her shirt and show him her training bra" Jessie growled as she started to fight Maito Guy "and you had to give him a Texas Wedgie" Sherri said cringing remembering when Jessie was finished with him "yep" Jessie said as she activated Kakashi's Sharingan "COME ON BITCH! YOU CALL THAT A PUNCH!" she suddenly yelled at the TV as she did the chidori "CHIDORI TO THE ASS!" and then she won "but Bella what are you doing here? Don't get me wrong, it is amazing that you finally came to visit! And that its no problem but I feel like something is off about you" Jessie said putting down the controller and looking at me with a serious face "well…my boyfriend broke up with me"

I said after a few minutes of silence "want me to start an angry mob?" Jessie asked after hearing this "no…he pretty much has one" "who the hell does he think he is, leaving an awesome girl like you. What's his name?" Jessie growled getting up and started to pace back and forth "um…Edward…Edward Cullen…" I said and as soon as I did she stopped pacing "wait…..Edward Cullen as in Daddy Carlisle and Mama Esme's little Vampy?" Jessie said with a concentrated look on her face "yeah…you know them?" I asked surprised "yeah when me and my ass of a brother were in the hospital in Forks a few years ago I was treated by Carlisle and Esme gave me brownie" she said slightly smiling "I love her brownies" she added with a dreamy look on her face but soon snapped out of it "wow…..so disco-ball butt dumped you…..why?" she asked as she sat back down and then I told her what happened, from the day we first met to my birthday.

"Wait, so his brother Jasper attacked you because you bled and he can't control it that well?" Sherri asked with a look of shock "yeah…and soon after that in the forest…..Edward broke up with me" I said as the tears welled up in my eyes "you know what, fuck him. He doesn't deserve a great girl like you. Talking about some 'I-am-doing-this-to-keep-you-safe' bullshit. He might as well have ripped you still-beating heart out of your chest. Don't worry about it I'll find him and rip his head off" Jessie said as she hugged me and rubbed my back "its ok…you don't need to" I whispered as I hugged her back "I swear I will kill this self-righteous ass" Jessie growled and soon I felt her body heat up a bit and she started to shake "Jessie, calm down!" Sherri said urgently and after a few more seconds the heat was gone and she stopped shaking "….sorry…" Jessie said softly as she closed her eyes "you can stay here as long as you want" she added as she fell back on the bed next to Sherri "thank you" I said smiling again "but I still think you need some payback, I bet by the time this year ends he would be begging on his knees to take him back" Jessie said smirking "what do you have in mind?" I asked as I stretched my legs "well…..are you interested in my offer?" Jessie said looking at me in the eye.

And she added "I mean I know you want to be a vampire but how about something more powerful? Trust me being like me has more advantages rather being some sparkly vampy that's afraid of fire and goes nuts over one drop of blood" Jessie said sitting up looking at me "you want me to become—"I was about to say it when Jessie cut me off "yes of course, when I first told you, you were so interested, so why not? Besides it will teach him to be less prejudice against others that are not like him" Jessie smirked with an evil glint in her eyes "ok, I'll do it" I said after a few minutes of thinking about it "awesome!" Jessie said tackling me into a hug and we fell off the bed "starting tomorrow!" Jessie said getting up and helping me up "now all of us need our sleep" Sherri said turning off the TV "ok, night girls" I said going out the door "night Bells!" They both said as they snuggled up to each other. I walked to the guest bedroom and as soon as my body hit the bed, I fell asleep and in the darkness I still saw Edward's face.


	2. New Look

_*"Edward….please….don't go…" I was in our field and he was standing and I ran towards him but before I was halfway there he starts running the opposite direction, everything was slowed down and soon I saw Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper running ahead "Don't leave!" I yelled as I held my arm out and I tried to grab Edward's arms but soon they all jumped off a cliff and into the ocean and soon I was falling…..falling towards the ocean….* _"WAKE UP!" a voice yelled and a second later I felt water being splashed on me "w-what?" I spluttered as I opened my eyes, I was in the bed wrapped around cold, wet sheets and standing in front of me was Jessie with a bucket "damn girl you were thrashing in your sleep screaming" she panted with a serious look on her face "s-sorry but did you really had to dump water on me?" I said irritably as I pushed the wet strands of hair out of my face "hey it could have been colder" Jessie shrugged as she was turning around to walk out the room but then she stopped and turned around "get dressed we are going to the mall today and you need some real clothes" she added and as I looked at her she was already dressed. Jessie was wearing a black graphic T that says "I'm Not Short…I'm Vertically Challenged", dark skinny jeans, black combat boots and studded wristbands on each wrist "Alright give me a few minutes" I said getting myself untangled from the sheets.

I changed into a blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans and when I walked downstairs I saw them already at the table with a cup of coffee "are you hungry?" Sherri asked as soon as I stepped into the kitchen "there are some muffins and fresh coffee" she offered "thanks" I said as I got a muffin and a cup of coffee "so what is the plan today?" I said as I got a muffin and took a bite out of it "well like I said you need some clothes, and to catch a movie and to also discuss your training"

"Training? Training for what?" I asked looking at Jessie as she was sipping her coffee "well what I'm going to do to you is pretty difficult, I mean my power is great, far greater than a Vamp's but you need to know some skills outside of that power, can't rely on it all the time" she explained as she finished her coffee "ok…what kind of skills?" I asked as I finished my muffin "well…..let's just say it can be from short ranged to long ranged attacks" Jessie said with a smirk as she got up and put her mug in the sink "ok now let's stop with the Q&A and get something started" she said grabbing her car keys "I'm driving this time" Sherri said grabbing the keys from Jessie "remember what happened last time?" "Well….never mind" Jessie grumbled as we went outside and Sherri unlocked the car "what happened?" I asked glancing at Jessie's blushing face "COPS and channel 7 news that's what happened" Sherri said sighing as she turned on the engine "you were on the news? And on COPS?" I said shockingly "that's a story for another day" Jessie sighed as Sherri pulled out of the driveway

25 minutes later we were in the mall "Ok let's start in here" Jessie said pointing to a store "Skull-Crusher and Co.?" I said unbelievably "yeah there is where I get most of my clothes from "Jessie said as she got me by the elbow and dragged me into the store, so far from 10 minutes of looking though I got 2 pairs of combat boots, 4 pairs of dark jeans, 2 leather jackets, a chain to link one part of the belt-loop of my pants to the back pocket, gloves with finger holes and a pocketknife "do I really need a pocketknife?" I asked as Sherri put all the clothes on the cashier's table "yeah there are weirdo's in Miami" she said as she gave me a comforting look "ok that is $95.67" the guy said tallying up the prices "oh my gosh…wait let me find my wallet" I said as I searched through my bag but Jessie already handed him a hundred "no worries, I got you" Jessie said taking up the bags "Keep the change" she told the cashier "why do I need all of this? Not that I', ungrateful but…" I said trying not to sound spoiled "well to be in our group…well me" Jessie said thinking about it more "well more or less, you have to look it, I mean seriously if I'm going to be intimidating to any guy bigger than me I have to look it" Jessie said gesturing to her outfit "now come on let's get you into those clothes" Sherri said pointing to a changing room "alright" I said nervously and ten minutes later I came back out "how do I look?" I asked as I stepped out of the stall.

I was wearing a black t-shirt with a pattern of flaming skulls on it, a pair of dark skinny jeans with the chain on it, combat boots, gloves on with the pocketknife in my pocket securely "great" Sherri smile "awesome…now step one is complete step two is going to commence tomorrow" Jessie said smiling and nodding "ok….but what do we do now?" I asked as I took the bag of my old clothes out of the changing room "we relax of course" Jessie laughed.

We just ate and walked around the mall, and Jessie was jogging all the way down to the exit and I couldn't see Sherri anywhere and soon I felt a strong hand take my arm "hey girl, you should be careful about where you are going" I looked up and I saw a wannabe gangster glare at me dead in the eyes "leave me alone" I said trying to break his grip but he squeezed harder "listen here bitch, you are going to come with me or else I may have to cut open that pretty face of yours" he said squeezing harder and soon we were outside and it was so dark I could barely see what in feet was in front of me. he pushed me against a car and pinned me there, one hand on my waist and another holding both of my hands "now…be a good girl and do as I say" he said as he started to kiss my neck and instantly tears welled up in my eyes and soon I didn't feel him anymore.

I opened my eyes to see him being pinned against the wall by the neck by Jessie, she was shaking with rage and Sherri was trying to calm her down "….Jessie don't do it, he's not worth it" Sherri kept saying as she tried to pry Jessie's hand off of his neck "He deserves to fucking die" Jessie growled as she squeezed and he started to wheeze his eyes going wide "listen here prick, if I ever see you harming my friend or any other girl I am going to castrate you in the most painful way possible" Jessie snarled as she added more pressure and his face started to turn blue "and trust me I will find you and make you go through hell, fuck with me" she snarled as she let go and the guy dropped to the floor "let's go" Jessie said taking me by the shoulders and rushing me towards their car "w-what…..Jessie how did….how did you?" I stuttered as I got into the car and put on my seatbelt "in all due time Bells…just relax for now…" Jessie said as her and Sherri got into the car and Sherri turned on the engine again "just sleep now" Sherri said soothingly and as she drove back home I soon fell asleep.


	3. Making Progress

The next day we all just slept in, last night was still etched into my mind, I felt my arm and it felt sore from his grip. "Hey Bella?" a voice from behind the door, I walked up and opened the door to find Sherri wearing workout clothing "Jessie says to get dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants we are going to work out today" "alright I'll be down in a few minutes" I said turning around to go into my duffle bag and taking out my t-shirt and sweatpants, I walked down the stairs and I heard Jessie yell "In the den!" and when I walked into the den Jessie was punching and kicking a punching bag "Now...today we will start with your physical training!" Jessie grunted as she punched and kicked the bag with each word "ok Bells" she stopped the punching the bag and stepped back "your turn" "wait you want me to punch this thing?" I said looking at the bag, it was about as 3 times as big as me "well yeah, how are you supposed to get strong? There are other methods besides drinking you milk you know?" Jessie laughed as she placed me in front of her and she went behind the bag and held it "now punch" she said getting a sturdy grip, and I punched the bag "Really Bells? Come on punch it!" giving me a look and I punched it again "Bella Swan come on punch it like you mean it!" she called over and I punched harder "ok that is a bit better but add a little combo to it" she said regaining her footing. I starting punching the bag and soon Jessie had a bit of trouble keeping a grip on the bag "excellent! More than what I expected on the first try!" Jessie said wiping the sweat off of her forehead "drink up" she added handing me a Gatorade "thanks" I sighed as I gulped half of it down "take it easy with the Gatorade" Sherri warned me "we are going to be jogging next" "yeah, go get a towel and a bottle of water" Jessie said stretching her muscles out "okay" I said capping the bottle and going to my room and grabbed a towel and walked with them outside to a small forest.

"Ok here we will jog, in this area there are logs, roots, and bushes to jump over or dodge we will meet back here in 30 minutes ok?" Jessie said gesturing to the forest "alright" me and Sherri nodded "ok, go!" Jessie said as we all started to jog into the forest. It was about 15 minutes into it when I started to slow down, I started panting so I stopped "hey why are you stopping?" Jessie said jogging up to me "I….can't…..go any…further…" I panted as I uncapped my bottle of water "ok just relax for a bit" Jessie said uncapping her bottle and taking a sip.

We waited for about 10 more minutes until we saw Sherri jogging to us "where were you two?" She asked stopping next to a tree "resting, Bells got tired after 15 minutes of jogging "oh it's ok" Sherri said stretching her legs "you guys want to go back? It's about 7am and the sun is setting right now" Jessie said looking at the sky "sure" I said "yeah" Sherri said shaking her legs. Jessie carried Sherri by piggyback riding and I laughed at how Sherri was slapping Jessie's ass yelling "Hi, Ho Jessie away!" and Jessie trotted in circles before giving her a quick kiss…it almost reminds me of what I would do with Edward…"Hey Bella!" I got out of my train of thought and looked at Sherri "you ok?" Sherri asked looking at my expression "yeah…I'm ok" I said with a slight smile Jessie looked at my expression too and frowned a bit, Sherri got off her back and Jessie ran towards me and picked me up bridal style "come on Miss Swan cheer up!" Jessie laughed as she spun around as we walked down the road towards the house, I soon did laugh and as we walked up to the house a cat from the neighbor's house starts hissing at Jessie "oh go somewhere you overfed furball" Jessie grumbled as she walked up to the front door "Cat's don't like Jessie…" Sherri whispered to me as Jessie got the key and unlocked the door "they never did, I was never really a cat person to begin with" Jessie said as she opened the door for us "well I am beat, how about we continue this tomorrow" she added going up the stairs "where are you going?" Sherri asked looking a bit worried "to shower, I stink" Jessie said looking back at us before going up all the stairs and a few minutes later I heard the shower. I and Sherri just ate something for dinner and we took a shower too before going to bed. My arms and legs felt so sore…but it's going to be like this for the next 4 months.

As the first two months went by we jogged, practiced punching and kicking, and we joined a gym. My arms and legs were getting stronger and Jessie kept poking my stomach yelling "OH MY GOSH! BELLA SWAN ALMOST HAS AN INCREDIBLY TONED STOMACH! WHO WANTS TO FEEL?" after six weeks of going to the gym. I can keep up with them now when we go jogging and they actually gave me a makeover: "are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked nervously as I was pushed into a chair "hell yeah it's a great idea! By the time we are done with you, every guy will drool" Jessie said as she got the shampoo and conditioner "yeah you will be looking glamorous" Sherri said smiling as she brought the bag "what's in there?" I asked pointing to the bag "you don't need to know, just sit back and relax" and after washing, drying and styling my hair they held up a mirror to make me look at my hair.

It was a deep rich brown, silky looking with curls at the bottom "every guy would want to run his hands through this and pull on this too" Jessie said with a naughty smile and Sherri rolled her eyes and hit her with a pillow "what? That's what I do every night" and she got hit with the pillow again "hey, I don't need to know what happens behind closed doors" I laughed as we all cleaned the kitchen.

Soon the as 2 more months passed I felt well adjusted, I got a job at a local diner, I bought a car and actually started to talk to a guy in a long time, he's really nice "aww, look at Bells getting her talk on with her man!" Jessie yelled from a window inside the house as we were talking outside "Nathan you better not hurt her or I may have to rocket-launch my foot up your ass!" she added before Sherri pulled her away from the window "sorry" I laughed shaking my head at her as I turned back to him "it's ok, I don't mind" Nathan said smiling down at me "….do you want to go out with me sometime?" he asked after looking at his feet for a few minutes. I never really dated him because…I felt uncertain "ok sure" I said giving it some thought "alright!" he beamed as he pulled me into a hug "pick you up at 7?" he asked "ok course" I said smiling still in his embrace. After that we parted ways and as soon as I opened the door Jessie was running back up the stairs "Jessie I can tell that you were listening" I called after her standing at the foot of the stairs with one hand on my hip, smiling "oh…yeah my bad" she said nervously "but awesome! Finally came out of your shell!" she said as she jumped down the stairs and hugged me "SHERRI! BELLS GOT A DATE TONIGHT!" Jessie yelled as she dragged me by the hand up the stairs.

After picking out numerous outfits I managed to get dressed and get picked up by Nathan "so…tell me about yourself?" he said as we sat in his living-room "well….I like to read, especially Wuthering Heights…I enjoy kickboxing, and I can cook" I said giving it a shot "great, my mom used to love reading Wuthering Heights" he said pouring me a glass of lemonade and after a few minutes of silence he asked me a question "what's wrong?" he placed down his glass and looked me in the eyes "nothing" I said taking a sip trying not to slip up "you can tell me" he said taking my hand "….I'm afraid" I said quietly "afraid of what?" Nathan asked moving closer to me "afraid…that you would…hurt me like the last" I said closing my eyes "Bella" Nathan said quietly as he took my chin "I would never hurt you…it would hurt me knowing that I hurt you, I just want to make you smile, make you laugh, and love you…" I opened my eyes and met his blue ones "just give me a chance…I promise I will never hurt you" he whispered his eyes burning" I smiled as I kissed his cheek…It's a start.

After talking and watching a movie I went back to the house and in the kitchen I saw Jessie in a bathrobe "so….did you get any?" she asked with a smirk "JESSIE!" Sherri warned upstairs "ok, ok I'll get to the point, Isabella Marie Swan tomorrow is the day" Jessie said folding her arms and walking towards me "the day of what?" I asked taking off my shoes and when I stood upright she put her hands on my shoulders and looked me directly in the eyes "the day your life will change" Jessie said with a smile on her face "the day you become just like me".


	4. The Big Day

'_Today is the day'_ I thought, I trained hard for this, today the old Bella Swan is gone. When I got dressed and walked down the stairs Sherri and Jessie were already sitting at the table with breakfast waiting for me "hey buddy! Are you ready for it?" Jessie said before sipping her cup of coffee "yeah, a bit nervous though" I said getting into a chair "don't worry, everything will be fine" Sherri said patting my arm reassuringly "and if not I can shoot you" Jessie said jokingly "Jessie!" Sherri scolded Jessie "I'm joking girl, sheesh!" Jessie said before getting up "but we are going to do this as soon as you are done eating since it takes about a few days for it to settle in" "why days?" I asked taking a bite out of an omelet "it takes days for it to settle in" Jessie repeated "just like how a human changes into a vamp" she added finishing off the coffee in her cup "ok….let's do it" I said getting up but my arms were shaking a lot "are you sure now?" Sherri said looking at my arms "yeah, if not I might chicken out" I said trying not to look down at my arms "ok, to the den" Jessie said getting up. We all walked in the den and there in the middle of the room was a bed "ok….Bella I want you to remain calm ok?" Jessie said standing in front of me "o-okay" I said nervously and as Jessie closed her eyes I noticed the room felt slightly warmer than it was when we got in here, and soon when she opened them instead of cerulean blue they were glowing blood red and growled "Jessie…" I said trying to tell her about her eyes but I was suddenly pinned to the wall in nanoseconds and I felt one of her hands on my arm and the other on my shoulder "Jessie go!" Sherri yelled and quickly Jessie bites into my neck "Oh…" I gasped as I felt her teeth pierce into my skin and blood started to drip, and then I felt burning, and then pain. I screamed as Jessie let go of me and I was thrashing on the ground "MAKE IT STOP!" I screamed but Jessie just lifted me up and placed me on the bed "Sherri, strap her in!" Her voice sounded rough and soon thick leather straps were across my chest, mid-section, legs, and feet; I could barely move "STOP! PLEASE!" I screamed as I felt as if my whole body was on fire and Jessie was holding her mouth and went to the opposite wall and slide down "Jessie…" Sherri said but I could barely hear her voice, my heartbeat was drowning it out. As my vision was going in and out of focus I saw Sherri pick up Jessie and walked out of the room. And in the immense pain and burning I blacked out

Jessie's POV

_Man, today's the day_ I thought as I sat in the kitchen with Sherri as we waited for Bells to wake up, and soon Bells walked down the stairs dressed and ready "Hey buddy! Are you ready for it?" I asked before taking a sip of coffee "yeah a bit nervous though" Bells said as she got into a chair_, _no shit your voice is wavering "don't worry, everything will be fine" Sherri said reassuring her as she patted her arm "and if not I can shoot you" I said trying to loosen the stress "Jessie!" Sherri scolded me; I guess not "I'm joking girl sheesh!" I said before getting up "but we are doing this as soon as you are done eating since it takes about a few days to settle for it to settle in" I said being serious "why days?" Bells asked me taking a bite out of the muffin "it takes days for it to settle in" I repeated "just like how a human changes into a vamp" I added downing my last of the coffee in my cup "ok….let's do it" Bells said getting up but her arms were shaking a lot, damn she is nervous "are you sure now?" Sherri said also noticing "yeah if not I might chicken out" Bells said trying to not look at her arms, possibly "ok, to the den" I said getting up. We all walk in the den to the bed in the middle of the room "ok….Bella I want you to remain calm ok?" I said standing in front of her "o-okay" she said nervously, damn girl just breathe I thought before closing my eyes. I concentrated and soon I felt it, I opened my eyes and growled "Jessie…" Bells said looking at my eyes but I just ignored her and pinned her to the wall "Jessie go!" I heard Sherri yell and quickly I bite into Bells' neck _'Oh my god…so damn good…fuck!'_ I mentally groaned as I felt her blood on my teeth as they pierced her skin 'I-I gotta let go!" I thought as I pulled away from her and Bells screamed and started thrashing on the floor "MAKE IT STOP!" She screamed, I just lifted her up and placed her on the bed "Sherri, strap her in!" my rough voice said urgently. We got all the straps on her so she couldn't hurt herself and I couldn't take it anymore, I covered up my mouth and slide down the wall "STOP! PLEASE!" Bells screamed again louder "Jessie…move, come on" I heard Sherri yell as she lifted me up and carried me out of the room "I….I…" I tried but Sherri just made shushing noises as she laid me on the couch and she laid on top of me, wrapping her arms around me, she is the only one who can help me regain control "she….is…going to be….alright" I said weakly, wrapping my arms around her, so me and Sherri just laid on the couch as Bells' screams suddenly stopped and replaced with a heartbeat and slow breathing.

Sherri's POV

_Wow…4 months already…_I thought as me and Jessie were in the kitchen waiting for Bella "Hey buddy are you ready for it?" Jessie called out to Bella as she walked into the kitchen "yeah, a bit nervous though" She said as sat down in a chair "don't worry everything will be fine" I said patting her arm reassuringly "and if not I can shoot you" Jessie said "Jessie!" I scolded her; this girl is nervous enough about what's going to happen already "I'm joking girl, sheesh!" Jessie said before getting up "but we are going to do this as soon as you are done eating since it takes about a few days for it to settle in" Jessie added in a serious tone "why days?" Bella asked taking a bite out of an omelet "it takes days for it to settle in" Jessie repeated "just like how a human changes into a vamp" she added finishing off the coffee in her cup "ok….let's do it" Bella said getting up but my arms were shaking a lot "are you sure now?" I asked looking at her shaking arms "yeah, if not I might chicken out" Bella said trying not to look down at her arms "ok, to the den" Jessie said getting up. We all walked in the den and there in the middle of the room was a bed "ok….Bella I want you to remain calm ok?" Jessie said standing in front of me "o-okay" Bella said nervously and as Jessie closed her eyes. The room felt slightly warmer, and soon when she opened them instead of cerulean blue they were glowing blood red and growled "Jessie…" Bella said but she was pinned to the wall in nanoseconds "Jessie go!" I yelled and quickly Jessie bites into her neck "Oh…" Bella gasped and she screamed as Jessie let go of her. Bella was thrashing on the ground "MAKE IT STOP!" She screamed but Jessie just lifted her up and placed her on the bed "Sherri, strap her in!" Her voice sounded rough and I ran to her and strapped all four thick leather straps across Bella's chest, mid-section, legs, and feet; "STOP! PLEASE!" She screamed as Jessie was holding her mouth and went to the opposite wall and slide down "Jessie…move, come on" I yelled as I lifted her up and carried her out of the room "I….I…" She tried but I just made shushing noises and laid her on the couch. I laid on top of her, wrapping my arms around her, I am the only one who can help her regain control "she….is…going to be….alright" Jessie said weakly wrapping her arms around me, so we both just laid on the couch as Bella screams suddenly stopped and replaced with slow breathing.


	5. Reunited and The Change

Jessie's POV

It's been 3 days since the change started and so far it seems to be going good. Bells stopped screaming so I guess she is unconscious and practically writhing and screaming in pain on the inside. I regained control after struggling for 5 hours, I wasn't I hungry for her blood as food like Vamps do, her blood was so powerful…nothing I ever encountered. So far Sherri checked on her now and then and her breathing is normal and her pulse is strong only something occasional like an eyelid or finger twitching but that's normal. It's only a matter of time for her to wake up "how do you think she'll be when its over?" Sherri asked me as she checked on Bella "well despite mood swings, ferocity and energy rush; she should be alright" I said as I ate a sandwich "Mood swings?" Sherri said with a concerned look "yeah you know being sad, pissed, happy, depressed" I said remembering it and I was about to say more but I heard a loud knocking on the front door.

"Who the hell is knocking on my door like they have no sense!" I growled as they continued knocking, I walked up to the door and opened it and saw the last person I thought to come here "how did you get here?" I shot at him glaring "I want to see Bella" Edward said and behind him was his family "We'll she's busy" I said about to close the door on him when he pushed the door open and sent me flying into the living room. Everything went in slow motion as I got to my feet and ran forward, there was a big guy coming towards me and I kicked him back and soon another guy but he was covered in scars launched forward. I kicked him back too and I grabbed Edward by the front of his shirt and thrown him out the window as glass shards littered the floor a bit "Look" I said my voice sounding cold "none of you have any right to come here, that pain you made her go through took a year to get over with, she probably is still in pain but not as much. Give me one good reason I shouldn't kick your asses right now" I crossed my arms and waited for a reply "What we did was horrible…we thought it would have been for her own good" Carlisle said helping Emmett up "for her own good! I bet all my money that girl would have committed suicide from the pain she was in if she never came here!" I yelled feeling my anger getting the best of me "We all regret it dearly…we want her forgiveness…she is apart of our family" Esme choked out with nonexistent tears in her eyes "what made you think she was here?" I said the anger fading away from my voice "I had a vision" Alice said putting her arm around Jasper looking at the floor with distant eyes "Bella was in a room…on a bed and you were there, then it was all black after that" "ah…ok I understand" I said as I watched Edward walk through the front door "where is Bella?" he asked again this time his voice was slightly calmer "In the room going through the change" I said trying not to let my anger skyrocket

"YOU DID WHAT?" Edward roared as he ran towards me, Jasper and Emmett tried to restrain him but he was too fast for them and the next thing I know it I was in the air with his hand around my neck "I swear I will kill you if she dies" his voice shook in anger, I started to shake and I grabbed his arm and punched him on the bridge of his nose disorienting him then as soon as I had my feet on the ground I pinned him to the ground and started to choke him with one hand as I held my fist back.

"One, I would never hurt Bella unlike you, you worthless piece of shit" I snarled as I tightened my grip and felt his skin crack under it "you have two choices, one I is that I could rip your head off and make it painfully reattach to your head, and two is that you can stay until she wakes up. The choice is yours" he just gasped in pain and after a few more minutes of his skin cracking on my grip, he nodded. I let him go, got up and sat in a chair, we all just said in the living room in silence, Edward just kept rubbing his neck glaring daggers at me, like I give a fuck. And after a couple of hours, I heard Bella's pulse quicken and then went back to normal: she has woken up.

Bella's POV:

"Ow…" I groaned as I opened my eyes, I looked around and saw the room untouched and then the door opened. I closed my eyes from the blinding light and I felt the straps come off of my body "Hey Bells…are you ok?" I heard Jessie asked "…yeah…I'm alright" I said as I opened my eyes and looked at her, something was wrong "what happened?" I asked "ok….of I tell you try not to freak out" Jessie said tentatively "ok…" she started after a few minutes of silence "Edward and his family are here" She said really fast and I suddenly pushed Jessie out of the way and went to the door to see all of them in the living room

"Ow…damn Bella!" I heard Jessie yell as she staggered back up rubbing her shoulder "did I push you that hard?" I asked as I looked at her shocked "Yes you did" Jessie said as she checked her shoulder "we need to work on controlling your strength soon as possible" I turned around and looked at Esme as she started gasping in tears "Esme…" I whispered as I felt tears welling up in my eyes "we are so sorry for what we did to you…" Carlisle said his eyes pleading for forgiveness "It….wasn't the same without you" Rosalie said quietly after a few minutes of silence "yeah, Edward kept moping around for a good while after we left" Emmett said with a slight chuckle "you have no idea how chaotic it has been" Jasper said taking Alice's hand to comfort her. I really didn't know what to say…I understand but I needed a bit more time to heal, as soon as I was about to say it the front door opened.

"Edward how long are we going to be here for?" a girl in strawberry blonde hair said walking into the living room "have you ever heard of knocking?" Jessie growled at her, I was a bit shocked that she was being like this to someone she doesn't know; but she only acts like this if it means trouble "sorry" the girl said before waling towards Edward and standing right next to her, her skin sparkled like his and her eyes were a deep color of gold, she held his hand "Edward who is she?" I asked as Jessie growled "This is Tanya…my wife" he said looking at her with a crooked smile and then I see nothing as everything went black.

Jessie's POV

_10 minutes later_

"Ah…damn!" I groaned as I rubbed the back of my head, I almost forgot how much strength she had. I looked around the room to see the couch tipped over, torn up, the floorboards broken, everyone is on their feet looked shocked (Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie) or pissed (Edward and Tanya), Edward was in front of Tanya his eyes glaring dagger into me. I held Bella since I knocked her out before she could do anything else "Sherri, get Bella back into the room and strap her in again" I said not taking my eyes off of Edward. I felt her off of my arms and as soon as I did I walked over to the couch and put it back on the ground.

"What….what happened to Bella?" Esme whispered "What did you do to her?" Edward spat with venom in his voice "like I said she has been changed" I said sitting down in the chair "what kind of change is that?" Edward yelled still protecting Tanya "a great one, better than what you can give her" I shot back "you leave, then you get married to some bitch? Wow, it took Bella months to actually start go out again, I heard her cry about you every single night and I comforted her every single night" I growled burning my eyes into him "shut up bitch" Tanya snarled at me "look, we can do this two ways: the first one is that you can walk out of here and the second one is that I can kick your skinny ass out of here, make your pick" I said folding my arms around my chest trying to stay calm "what did you do to Bella?" Esme asked me with pleading eyes "I changed her….you'll find out soon. Still needs to mature, probably ranging from today or tomorrow but she will complete it" I said looking at Esme "her powers were leaking through when she got upset, and trust me you do not want to do that" I said getting up to check on her; she was still sleeping "you guys can stay the night if you want, there are a few extra rooms" I said crossing my arms again "and please, when it happens remain calm".

After an awkward day of just sitting around and Sherri and I eating lunch and dinner we all just lounged in different parts of the house. Esme and Carlisle were in one room, Emmett and Jasper were playing a few video games, Alice and Rosalie were just talking to each other and Edward and Tanya were in a room making out. "I swear that Tanya bitch rubs me the wrong way" I growled as I put the plates in the sink "she does have an attitude" Sherri admitted calmly as she walking into the kitchen and sat down in a chair "married…she's not wife material, girlfriend-for-the-moment yeah but not wife" I said washing the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher "do you hear that?" I said turning off the water in the sink "what noise?" Sherri asked looking at me concerned "oh damn!" I yelled as I ran to the den and I opened the door and Bella was screaming in pain "shit, its happening" I breathed as I watched Bella writhe against the straps, and soon everyone was behind me

"What's happening?" Carlisle asked urgently looking at Bella shockingly "she's completing the change…I think you should step back" I said as I watched Bella break one strap, she gritted her teeth and snarled "what is she changing to?" Edward yelled over her screams and snarls. Bella twisted around and soon all the straps broke and she snarled and her eyes snapped open, they were glowing brilliant green "what the hell?" Emmett whispered as he stood in front of Rosalie. Soon she in a way exploded and a mass of chocolate brown fur leapt as me and I pushed everyone back, the mass crashed through the glass door in the living room to outside like it was wet toilet paper and sped off

"Ah fuck" I said taking off my t-shirt to reveal my undershirt "what the fuck?" Edward yelled at me as I took off my shoes, looking furious "I told you I changed her" I said nonchalantly "you turned her into a werewolf?" he said getting into my face and I just lost half of my patience, my eyes started to glow blue and I growled "move, I need to get Bella back before anything happens" I pushed him out of the way and I ran outside "yes she is a werewolf, a regular wolf that is big as a freaking horse and much like the ones you have after you" I said before I felt fire enveloping me. I phased turning into a big black-furred wolf "Stay here" I said mentally to them as I sped forward on all fours trying to find Bella. This is gonna be a long night.


	6. Explanations Part 1

**ANNOUNCEMENT: I would like to thank all the people who are watching this story, glanced at it or just read at least a chapter. I wasn't able to make new chapters because I moved and it took forever to get internet access again and my old computer crapped out on me. I'll get a new one hopefully sometime this month. For now I would use my sister's laptop to post stories for awhile. Over 900 views….I'm still amazed by this and don't be shy to follow me

Jessie's POV

"_Damn how far did this woman go?!"_ I thought as I sped down the dark road and into the forest as I followed her scent _"Bella? Bella it's me Jessie, where are you?!"_ I thought out as I felt her eyes on me and in a second I was rammed into a tree and got the wind knocked out of me. _"Ugh"_ I whined as I felt my ribs slightly crack _**"BELLA!"**_ I timbered at her and she whined _"let's go home"_ and soon Bella phased out and slumped to the floor, naked of course. I got her on my back and I ran at breakneck speed back to my house _"Hey sparkly-mindreading bastard' tell all the guys to close their eyes or I will rip their heads off, we are near"_ I thought to Edward as I was almost near the backyard "Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett Jessie wants us to close our eyes as they come back" Eddie muttered and as soon as they closed their eyes I jumped over the fence and slid Bella onto the ground. I stretched my body before phasing out "Sherri, can I get a bathrobe for Bella please?" I called out into the house and a few seconds later Sherri got a blue bathrobe and wrapped it around Bella and took her to my room to sleep.

I reached into a medium-sized flower pot and took out a pair of sweats; I put them on "so…how was everything when I was gone?" I said walking into the place trying to ease the tension around the place "what do you mean 'how was everything'?! What did you do to Bella you monster!" Eddie snarled at me and I walked to a chair and sat down "you leave this great girl, broke her almost beyond repair and show up to see her with your wife; watch who you are calling a monster you bastard" I growled at him as he and his family sat down "I turned Bella into a werewolf" "she's not a werewolf, she's not a child of the moon" Eddie said gruffly "don't get your panties in a bunch, she is a child of the moon" I shot back folding my arms "please explain this to us Jessie" Carlisle said politely taking Esme's hand "ok, I am a werewolf, a child of the moon because during the full moon my physical as well as my personality changes but I am still in human form. I can change at will and at any time of day or night into a wolf with this" I said showing them my necklace; it was a titanium crescent moon on a silver necklace "as long as I wear this I can change into a wolf at will" "oh so if you are a werewolf you must have stopped aging" Esme said looking at me trying to find any signs of age "yep haven't had my period since after good old Ben got struck by lightning for flying a kite with a key on it in a storm" I said and soon everyone was looking at me like I'm crazy

"Ben? As in Ben Franklin!?" Eddie said with a look of shock and disbelief on his face "yes, my family came on the Mayflower….well almost…Uncle Terbius got pushed into the ocean and swam to shore so…" I said thinking about it "wow…but wait how did you meet her?" Emmett pointed to Sherri as she came back into the room "simple" Sherri said as she sat down next to Alice "I'm a witch" "and I'm a ballerina" Emmett laughed "then time to put on your tutu" Sherri said as she snapped her fingers and soon Emmett was wearing a pink ballerina tutu. Everyone stared in shock, but then erupted in laughter "okay okay, I'm going to fix it" Sherri said suppressing a laugh as she looked at Emmet's mutinous expression before snapping her fingers again and he was back to normal "how…..how did you two meet?" Jasper asked scooting closer to Alice, I looked Sherri in the eyes asking if we should tell them the truth, and she nodded slightly "ok…I'll tell, but I have one question" I said taking a deep breath "what is it?" Carlisle asked as his family leaned in slightly "Who is afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?" I asked with a grin on my face.


End file.
